The present invention relates to concrete forming systems and in particular relates to an overhang bracket for use in such concrete forming systems.
In certain multi-unit building designs the concrete floor extends outwardly and beyond the column supports, such that the concrete floor includes a cantilevered or overhanging portion beyond the column supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,782 discloses a column hung bracket system for supporting a concrete form which is cantilevered or spaced outwardly of the support columns. A bracket is effectively hung from a mounting bolt on the column and the system uses the support column to support the formwork and the concrete that extends outwardly beyond the column in a cantilevered manner. In some cases the position of the mounting bolt on the column is not at the appropriate location or some adjustment in the height of the outwardly extending support member must be made to provide a finished floor at the desired level. In this case spacers or blocking can be added if the bracket is at a lower position. Such spacers allow an operator to bring the bottom surface of the concrete form to the appropriate level. If the bolt is too high the size of the support beams below the formwork that are supported by the bracket can be reduced. Onsite customized adjustment of the system is time consuming, requiring significant skill and is not cost effective.
One or more embodiments of the presently described invention provides a vertically adjustable overhang bracket that can easily accommodate changes in the desired height of the finished floor.